


Nigdy więcej

by Kafian



Series: Zbiór Silent Hillowych miniaturek [2]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Silent Hill 3, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, The Order, Vignette, Vincent is the only sane person in Silent Hill, he's religious but not fanatical
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Vincent Smith i jego przemyślenia na temat religii oraz Claudii Wolf podczas prowadzenia mszy w jej zastępstwie.





	Nigdy więcej

 

> _„Gdybyż to lżył mnie nieprzyjaciel,_
> 
> _z pewnością bym to znosił;_
> 
> _gdybyż przeciw mnie powstawał ten, który mnie nienawidzi,_
> 
> _ukryłbym się przed nim._
> 
> _Lecz jesteś nim ty, równy ze mną,_
> 
> _przyjaciel, mój zaufany,_
> 
> _z którym żyłem w słodkiej zażyłości,_
> 
> _chodziliśmy po domu Bożym_
> 
> _w orszaku świątecznym._ _ 1 _ _”_

 

    Po raz kolejny był zmuszony prowadzić mszę w zastępstwie za Claudię, która najpewniej zaciekle modliła się w kącie swojej obskurnej sypialni, przypominającej bardziej celę ascety, niźli pokój młodej kobiety.

    Gdy chór zaczął śpiewać pieśń, Vincent zagłębił się w swoich myślach, chcąc, chociaż cząstkowo odciąć się od fałszowania wiernych.

 

> _Pośród krwi przy wyciu syren,_  
>  _wśród falujących bezkresnych płomieni,_  
>  _W dźwięku melodii grających organów,_  
>  _odnajdziesz głębie Bożych znaków._

 

    Nieodpowiedzialność Claudii go męczyła. Rozmawianie z nią nic nie dawało, oprócz wybudzenia jego wewnętrznej irytacji. Jak więc mógł przywrócić jej głos rozsądku? O ile go jeszcze w sobie posiadała, oczywiście…  
    Fanatyzm Claudii na prawie każdym kroku psuł jego plany. Odwiedzała go w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach, jakby wyczuwała, że coś knuł za jej plecami. Wypytywała go o rzeczy z pozoru normalne. Vincent jednak zawsze dostrzegał drugie dno. Zdawał sobie sprawę z podejrzeń Claudii, jednak zachowywał się, jakby nie wiedział o co kobiecie chodzi. Jej myślenie, że jest od niego sprytniejsza i inteligentniejsza, dawały mu znaczną przewagę, którą miał zamiar w przyszłości wykorzystać.

 

> _I jeśli Boga w sercu masz,_  
>  _I jeśli duszę czystą Mu dasz,_  
>  _To będziesz śpiewał pieśń wdzięczności,_  
>  _Tę najpiękniejszą, jaką znasz._

 

    Musiał znaleźć i zdobyć pieczęć Metatrona. Dzięki niej byłby w stanie zatrzymać narodziny Boga, do których tak szaleńczo dążyła Claudia oraz członkowie Zakonu. Ci sami, co lata temu widzieli, jak Bóg zesłał piekielną katastrofę na Silent Hill. Jakimi głupcami musieli być, aby chcieć powtórki z „rozrywki”?

 

> _Że zbawienie wielkie otrzymałeś,  
>  Że twoja dusza go pomieści, _

 

    Vincent miał jednak nieco inne poglądy od reszty mieszkańców. Jego postrzeganie i rozumienie obrazu Boga, całkowicie się różniło od wizji Claudii, która — według mężczyzny — działała zbyt pochopnie i porywczo przez dawny wpływ własnego ojca. Nawet po jego śmierci kobieta nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć ze wszystkiego, co jej za życia uczynił. Niestety na pomoc było już za późno. Zwłaszcza gdy ta odpychała Vincenta na każdym kroku, mając jego dobre chęci za zwykłą litość.

 

> _Że Bóg celem twym jest,  
>  Że on wypełnia męki treści. _

 

    Wiara była pewnego rodzaju władzą. A posiadanie dużego wpływu na ludzi było dla Vincenta czymś, czego pożądał w momencie reaktywowania Zakonu z Claudią, którą znał od swoich najmłodszych lat. A jeśli wiara zdobywała swych zwolenników, to i kierowanie nimi stawało się znacznie łatwiejsze. Wystarczyło przekonać kilka osób, by niedługo po tym ruszyła za nimi cała horda ludzi. Mentalność tłumu sprawdzała się w każdym przypadku.

 

> _Bo gdzie uciszysz bólu szum_  
>  _i gdzie odnajdziesz szarą głębię,_  
>  _Jeśli nie tam, gdzie Bóg się narodził_  
>  _w zawistnym wnętrzu, w kształcie nieznanym._

 

    Obsesja była czymś, czego starał się omijać w swoim życiu. Było to niestety niemożliwe, gdy chodząca jej definicja była jego „przyjaciółką”. Od której nie mógł się już uwolnić, więc próbował ją powstrzymać. Uspokajać, w niektórych momentach nawet manipulować, by nie doprowadziła do nieodwracalnej zguby.  
    Zamiast szukać pomocy, dalej ślepo podążała za idealistycznymi wyobrażeniami, wierząc, że narodziny _jej_ Boga wszystko zmienią. Chaos. Zniszczenie i brak swobody życia. Jedynie to by na nich czekało. Żadne zbawienie ani wieczna ulga i szczęście. Jak mogli cieszyć się z teraźniejszości, gdy wszystko, do czego obecnie dążyli, było związane z zemstą i nienawiścią? Goryczą przeszłości i bólem duszących wspomnień?

 

> _Przeto, gdy trwoga cię przytłoczy,_  
>  _zagubisz biegu życia sens._  
>  _Pójdź do tej entropii i śpiewaj z nami,_  
>  _że do twej duszy ratunek wkroczył._

 

    Wrócił do realiów, w których się aktualnie znajdował i rozejrzał się po kościelnej sali. Ujrzał skupione twarze wiernych, ich złączone ze sobą dłonie i bezgraniczną naiwność, z której nie zdawali sobie jeszcze sprawy. Jednak na wszystko przyjdzie pora.

    Dopóki Claudii nie uda się z powrotem zaciągnąć Alessy do Silent Hill, mogli się jeszcze nacieszyć względnym spokojem.

    Żywił nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli i już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał żyć w tym obrzydliwym wariatkowie.

 

_Bo chaos..._

**Author's Note:**

>  _1 – Psalm 55 (w. 13-15)_  
>  _2 – Zmodyfikowana pieśń z tej [strony ](http://piosenkireligijne.pl/bo-gdzie-cisza-tam-jest-bog/), na potrzeby miniaturki; aby bardziej pasowała do tematyki i atmosfery panującej w Silent Hill._  
> Nie jestem dalej pewna, czy imię Claudii poprawnie się pisze przez jedno „i” czy może dwa. Jeśli więc ktoś wie, byłabym wdzięczna za poprawienie mnie w razie czego!


End file.
